


Amor Fati

by LostLetter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by "With a Crown of Stars" by thehoyden, Omega Will Graham, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, what even is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLetter/pseuds/LostLetter
Summary: Will approached the door, ready to see the bleeding husk of an animal or a coyote loitering about.What greeted him instead was the body of a girl.The body of a live girl.As in, a girl. Kneeling on his porch. In a blanket. Probably naked.FBI or not, that wasn’t in his job description.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & OC, Will Graham & OC, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Amor Fati

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Crown of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335052) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> The premise of this story is based upon thehoyden's work "With a Crown of Stars". I have read that fic twice now and it was no less amazing the second time. With that being said, I have no intention of copying their story. Any additional details besides the MagicalRealism of Wishbabies (xD) crossing over will have happened by pure chance alone.
> 
> /but damn, was that a great piece of art/
> 
> The prerequisite of reading "With a Crown of Stars" is not necessary, although I strongly suggest you do so anyway, if you haven't already.

On the ambient noise of his dogs’ barking, Will’s eyes opened a slit. 

A muted light came through the grey clouds, but the room remained pleasantly shrouded in darkness. It was the kind of early hour that still promises a few moments of sleep. If only you could tug the blanket a little higher, curl a little deeper into the pillow and _rest._ The day has yet begun.  
  
The barks were now accompanied by scraping nails.  
  
 _Apparently not._

Pressing his eyes shut in preparation, Will threw aside the covers and got out of bed. 

Downstairs the dogs were swarming around the front door, clawing and whining disorderly. A sharp click got them to disengage, albeit grudgingly. Will approached the door, ready to see the bleeding husk of an animal or a coyote loitering about.

What greeted him instead was the body of a girl.

The body of a live girl. 

As in, a girl. Kneeling on his porch. In a blanket. Probably naked.

_FBI or not, that wasn't in his job description._

* * *

A careful turning of the head and two pairs of eyes met for the very first time.

Will had the impression that the moment warranted him taking a step back in shock, an incredulous rubbing of the eyes or ruffling of the hair. 

Without breaking eye contact, he crouched down in front of the girl. And stared.

He could think of only two reasons why a young girl would be willingly sitting on his doorstep, waiting for him. 

Either, one, she had no choice, but to come to him for help.

Or two… _she had no choice._

Will took in a deep breath. The girl smiled.

While children could certainly be wished for, they needed a strong desire from at least two willing participants to appear. Seeing as Will hasn’t made a wish before going to bed last night, or a partner to make a wish _with_ , the idea seemed ludicrous. Especially since the usual ritual could be summarised as a baby swaddled in a blanket appearing at your doorstep. _A baby._

_And yet, smell rarely lies._

Like a newborn, she bore no distinct scent. Although adults were expected to mute their own pheromones, the individualistic notes of one’s smell always remained ingrained into their skin, like fingertips... No hot scrubbing or acidic wash could rub it off completely _or_ permanently. 

_She, on the other hand, had nothing in her scent to distinguish her by. Just like a baby._

Will put a hand to the side, before leaning backwards and sitting down. Opening his arms wide, he waited.

A beat later, he had his hands full of _girl_ and _blanket_. 

The girl settled neatly into the space created for her. A cold forehead leaned onto Will’s shoulder, before he felt her turning, nose pressing into his neck and her body curling closer. She had the blanket wrapped tightly around and clenched to her chest in fists. Enveloping her into his arms, Will couldn’t resist nuzzling into her light hair. He felt her nuzzling back in answer. 

Having nothing to go by besides his omegan instincts and the knowledge that he should quickly get her inside where it was warm, Will carefully nudged her back, so he could stand in a crouch. 

With his hands still around her, he gently guided ~~the girl~~ _the child? His child?_ to fully face him, before helping her stand up right.

Bright blue eyes stared up at him. Without speaking, they entered the house together. _  
_


End file.
